


Will You Light My Candle?

by Lovely_Reira



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, rent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Reira/pseuds/Lovely_Reira
Summary: During a power outage, Reader goes to her neighbor's apartment for help lighting her candle only to find herself face to face with Spencer Reid.





	

Knock, knock, knock!

The banging at Spencer's door surprised him almost as much as the sudden darkness that enveloped him had. He was sure that he had to have a candle lying around and some matches that he wasn't exactly sure where he had gotten them from. Where ever they had come from, he was grateful to have them now to keep him from being trapped in mostly darkness, though there was a fair amount of light coming in from the moon outside. Spencer carefully made his way to the door, opening it only to see a fairly short young woman holding an unlit candle in her hand.

"Got a light?" 

It took him a couple seconds to respond for he was too busy trying to figure out why she seemed so familiar to him. "Uh, do I know you?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Spencer couldn't help but notice the way her free arm hugged herself as well as the slight shaking of her limbs. "You're shivering..." 

"Oh it's nothing, don't worry about it. They turned off my heat a couple days ago so I'm used to the cold," the woman told him, rubbing at her bare arm ever so slightly. "Could you help me out by lighting my candle, I'm out of matches?" There was a slightly awkward silence as he eyed her. "What are you staring at?"

This seemed to startle him out of his daze. "Nothing, your hair in the moonlight, it's shiny," he blurted out before trying to recover. "Um, come in and I'll go grab my matchbook...You look kind of familiar." 

A small smile twitched at her lips as she walked into the apartment, surprisingly unworried about entering the strangers home. This guy was a cute kind of awkward and seemed fairly harmless. As she walked forward, her vision blurred for a moment, making her stumble over her own feet. This caused the cute stranger to turn back quickly, face full of worry. 

"Can you make it?"

She waved away his worry. "Yeah, I just haven't eaten much today, at least the room stopped spinning," Y/N said with a reassuring smile, the second half said more to herself than him. "Anyways..." he was staring at her again, "what?" 

"Nothing, you're smile reminded me of-" Spencer started off as he lit her candle with a match, only to be cut off by her.

"I always remind people of someone. Who is she?" There was a certain amount of cheekiness to her tone as she anticipated the story of some ex who had left him. 

Spencer licked his lips. "She died. Her name was Maeve," he told her turning for a moment to place the matchbook back on his table, stopping when she spoke. 

"It's out again. Sorry to hear about your friend. Mind lighting my candle again?"

Spencer nodded, lighting another match and bringing the flame to the wick until it caught. Once it had, he waved the match to put the flame out. "Well-" he started, not sure where to go from there. 

"Yeah...ow!" She exclaimed when there was a sudden heat on her finger. 

He quickly assessed what was wrong. "Oh the wax it's-" he said, reaching out as if to grab it from her, pausing midway. 

"Dripping. I like it between my-" she began, her tone and the look in her eyes alluding to something other than candle wax. 

"Fingers, yeah I uh figured." Spencer interrupted, his cheeks a little pink. "Oh well, uh goodnight." 

With that, the woman walked out his apartment, giving him a moment to catch his breath and regain his composure. It didn't last long because there was another set of knocks on his door. He walked over, opening it to see the same woman with a frantic look on her face. 

"Did it blow out again?" Spencer asked, though it felt like a dumb question once it left his lips due to the obvious lack of illumination.

However, her answer wasn't what he had anticipated. "No. I think that I dropped my stash," she said, slipping past him. 

There was a moment of shock but, he simply closed his door, turning to look at her. 

"I know I've seen you out somewhere before," Spencer told her, trying to figure out just where he had seen her. "Oh, your candles out." 

It was as if she had completely forgotten that he was here or that she was even in his apartment. "I'm illin, I know I had it when I came in. It was pure," she said, sounding incredibly agitated. "Is it on the floor?" Y/N mumbled, dropping to her hands and knees so that she would have a better chance of finding it.

"The floor?" 

His words seemed to remind her of his presence, she glanced back over her shoulder. "They say that I have the best ass around, is it true?" Her smile was flirtatious.

Spencer found himself at a loss for words. "What?" 

"You're staring again." 

"Oh no. Uh I mean you do have a nice-" Spencer stumbled, his face heating up. "You look familiar," he told her trying to change the topic. 

Y/N got up, moving to look somewhere else, "like your dead girlfriend?" 

Spencer shook his head, wincing slightly at her words. "Only when you smile. I've definitely seen you somewhere else though," he insisted. 

"Do you go the the cat scratch club? I'm a dancer there. Help me look?" 

"That's it! They had you tied up!" Spencer exclaimed, beginning to survey the floors as well. 

He recalled how Morgan had dragged him out for a night on the town before leading him into the strip club. At first, he avidly avoided looking at any of the girls. That was until one had accidentally caught his attention from across the room. He had found himself enchanted by her until Morgan pointed out his staring and then he went back to avoiding looking at anyone.

A bit defensively, she responded. "It's a living." 

"I almost didn't recognize you without the handcuffs," Spencer said. "Why don't you forget about that kind of stuff, you look pretty young."

She turned to face him, scoffing at his remark. "I'm twenty and I've been told that I'm old for my age." Y/N stared up at the man, choosing to withhold that the men telling her that were usually trying to get into her pants. 

"You know, I used to shiver like that-" 

"I told you, they turned off my heat!" 

Spencer quirked his eyebrow, not believing her. "I used to sweat like that too." 

"I've got a cold." 

"I used to be an addict," he said, cutting straight to the point. Used to probably wasn't all to accurate since he still got the urge for it now and again. 

Y/N looked away. "Well I guess now and then I just like to feel good."

The slight shimmer of something plastic caught Spencer's eye, prompting him to lean down and snag it. "Oh here it is," he mumbled. 

"What's that?" 

Spencer quickly stuffed the small bag into his back pocket. "Nothing, just a candy wrapper."

Her lips pursed slightly before relaxing as she held up her unlit candle. "Will you light my candle?" She asked.

"Yeah sure," he said, bring out the last match in his book and lighting the wick. "Hey what's that?" Spencer asked, pointing behind her. Once she turned her head, he put out the flame with his fingers, hissing slightly in pain. 

Turning back, her eyes narrowed playfully. "Hey what'd you do to my candle?" 

Spencer smiled sheepishly as she approached him, taking a step back when she got close, feeling his couch against the back of his legs. "That was my last match," he told her honestly, sitting down.

"I guess our eyes will just have to adjust." Y/N sat down on the arm of the couch, her feet comfortably resting her feet on the cushion. "Thank god for the moon," she said, gently taking his hand into hers and observing the fingers he had used to put out the her candle which was now resting uselessly on his table.

He looked up at her, "cold hands..." his words left his mouth without him intending them too.

"Yours too. They're big, like my fathers." Y/N noted before glancing away from his hand, their eyes meeting. "Wanna dance?" She asked, her grip on his hand tightening as she slipped off the couch, pulling him up with her. 

Spencer looked at her, mouth slightly agape. "With you?" Why was he asking so many dumb questions tonight. 

With eyes twinkling in amusement, she smirked. "No. With my father," Y/N teased as she pulled him further from couch.

"Oh, I'm Spencer." He told her, realizing they had never introduced themselves. 

Dancing around him, she spotted the small bag poking out of his pocket and quickly snagged it. "They call me Y/N," she said before coming back around to his front, holding up the bag with a satisfied smirk. "See ya around Spencer." 

Spencer watched awe struck as she sauntered out the door, leaving him with nothing but the faint smell of her perfume lingering in the air and an unlit candle.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of randomly decided I was going to write this so sorry if it sucks. I only intend for there to be one more chapter but, I only intended for Waiting For Superman to be two or three chapters and we see how that turned out lol.


End file.
